


Sparks Fly

by rstarisk



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rstarisk/pseuds/rstarisk
Summary: What happens to two drunk people and a T. Swift song?





	Sparks Fly

**Author's Note:**

> I made this two years ago so grammar's pretty awful.

The sun was still in the sky when Jason and Nico stumbled inside their condo in New Rome. They had just gone from Leo's birthday party and they were already intoxicated. As soon as they got their shoes off, Nico pushed Jason down. The both of them were giggling at some inside joke they heard from Percy before they left Leo's place. Jason laid laughing on the soft wool mat while Nico giggled against blonde's chest, having no idea what they were laughing about at all.

"We sound- haha so crazy right now." Nico was now sitting against Jason's torso, his usual shy demeanor going out of the window.

"I don't have the slightest idea why were so.." What was the word to describe their situation? He couldn't think of anything. All his mind processed was how cute Nico looked with an aloof grin on his lips. Nico was perfect and Jason loved him dearly.

Suddenly, Taylor Swift's Sparks fly began to play from Jason's phone. The both of them looked surprise.

The way you move is like a full on rainstorm and I'm a house of cards

Suddenly, Nico's grin changed into a smirk. Jason swore it made his manhood jump. From cute to sexy, well that's Nico di Angelo for you.

"You're the kind of reckless that should send me running..." Then Nico stole a kiss from Jason then got off of him. "But I kinda know that I won't get far." Nico di Angelo was singing. For some odd reason, Jason didn't stop him. The Son of Jupiter loved hearing Nico talk, sing especially. Propping himself by the elbows, Jason stared at his boyfriend, who was crawling seductively towards him.

"Gods please let me live one more day because I swear, this is too much for me to handle." Jason sent a silent plead upwards. Soon enough, Nico's hands were wounding theirselves in Jason's blonde hair. A little tug got Jason sucking on his breath. "Damn tease..." the song continued and so did Nico.

"Close enough to hope you couldn't see.. What I was thinking of."

  
Drop everything now

Meet me in the pouring rain

Kiss me on the side walk

Take away the pain

'Cause I see, sparks fly, whenever you smile

  
Their lips met. At first it was soft and slow until Nico tugged on Jason's hair gently. This instantly got Jason wrapping his strong arms around the other male's waist, closing the distance between their bodies as he deepened the kiss, his tongue running along with the italian's much smaller one.

"Mi amoré..." Nico whispered, his eyes fluttering to a close as he drowned into Jason's arms. Jason could feel the small smile spreading on Nico's lips as he broke away from their kiss, his dark brown eyes setting on his sky blue ones.

  
Get me with those green eyes baby

As the lights go down

Gimme something that'll haunt me

When you're not around

'Cause I see, sparks fly, whenever you smile

  
"Green eyes.." Jason frowned at that. He knew how Nico had a big crush on Percy before. "No. Blue eyes. Fucking blue eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes- mmph!"

Jason had managed to pull Nico into another kiss. This time, it was a bit rough just Nico liked it. He couldn't help it anymore. Nico was practically giving him a reason to take him there and then. They didn't have to speak anymore. They moved and the next thing Jason knew, Nico was sitting on his lap with hid eyes closed once again while his arms were crossed on the blonde's back. He had his head bent to the side as they kissed hungrily into each other's mouths. It was accelerating. Jason could heard his pulse. Nico was generating heat rapidly like he was on fire. It would have been funny if Leo was around but right now, it just turned Jason on. Tongues danced, hands roamed and hearts beat wildly. Yes, it was definitely one of those days Nico was risking to show his self to a man he was dating for more than two years already. These were rare moments for Jason. These were moments Jason waited for, longed for. Moments where Nico didn't care about the world but just them two. Sappy as it may sound but Nico never felt this much love before and he was drowning, in a good way. Jason Grace was a different kind of drug. He filled the holes Nico had inside. He was never cold. Warmth always found its way into the Son of Hades' heart even in times he least expect them and these moments were all thanks to Jason. For that, Nico loved him and he knew Jason loved him just as much. That pretty much set them off.

  
My mind forgets to remind me, you're a bad idea

You touch me once and it's really something

You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be

I'm on guard from the rest of the world

But with you I know its no good

And I could wait patiently

And I really wish you could

Nico was now holding a hair brush and singing into it like a mic while Jason laughed.

Drop everything now

Meet me in the pouring rain

Kiss me on the sidewalk

Take away the pain

'Cause I see, sparks fly, whenever you smile.

  
Now they were both dancing around, their laughter echoing inside their still room. Outside, the sun was ready set. The sky had turned into a mix of orange, pink, red and yellow and it was beautiful. Nico kept changing the green eyes into blue eyes, winking after to get Jason's attention. He knew how small details affected Jason and he wasn't going to take the chance on hurting his boyfriend. Not ever.

  
I run my fingers through you hair and watch the lights go wild

Just keep on keeping your eyes on me

It's just wrong enough to make it feel right

And lead me up the stair case

Won't you whisper soft and slow

And I'm captivates by you baby

Like a fireworks show

  
"Jason!" Nico laughed. The ex praetor had just thrown his boyfriend into their kingsized bed, pinning the italian down against the mattress with a searing kiss on the lips.

"Stop being sexy Nico- Aw." Nico had just bitten on his lower lip. Well that totally threw Jason off.

"Make me, Grace." He stuck his tongue out which was soon back inside the blonde's mouth. They just couldn't stop kissing.

Nico moaned away, knowing it only gets Jason more horny as it was. Nico knew a lot of things. He knew what made Jason sad, angry and happy. He knew his turn ons. He knew when to comfort the ex praetor and he most definitely knew that talking in Italian made the other shudder and Nico used this to his advantaged. He would whisper soft messages in Italian and it would push Jason to the edge, bring out that beast inside of his perfect sculpted façade. Nico knew everything about Jason, deeper from that façade he always wore. Deep inside, Jason was just as lonely as him but instead of being out of place, Jason lived up to those expectations people perceived him to be. But with Nico around, he didn't have to be perfect. He was just Jason Grace, someone who couldn't wash clothes on his on, someone who gets drunk easily, someone who laughs even at the lamest things and someone who'd wake up in the middle of the night just to ask if you were okay. Nico loved him. He loved him so much it filled him with the warmth he never thought he'd ever feel again.

Soon enough, the were both out if their shirts. Nico was already losing it at this point. His eyes were hazy, filled with the lust he had for his boyfriend. He squirmed with every kiss Jason planted on his heated body, going lower and lower until the kisses stopped just above his hip. He swallowed hard. He knew what was coming next but he never got used to it.

Zzzzzzzzzpppp.

And his dick was free from the confines of his pants.

"J-jason.. Ahh.." A small raspy moan escaped his lips as Jason's lips kissed the shaft of his manhood. One hand grabbed into Jason's hair while the other clenched tightly on the sheets as the other did a series of aggressive licks agains his length. Nico groaned and squirmed, big warm hands holding his legs apart while Jason continued to drive him crazy.

The pleasure was too much but Nico didn't want it to stop. He wanted Jason to do more, he wanted to feel more because it this was one of those moments he could be honest with himself and at the same time be selfish. Jason had taken his whole length into his warm mouth, sucking at first before playing with it. It was maddening but he couldn't tell the other to stop. He just wanted more of it.

"Fas-ter.." Nico panted, his eyes half-lidded from the lust that filled his thoughts. Because Jason loved the noises Nico made, he bobbed his head a little faster than the usual. Judging from Nico's jerking body, he was close. That's when Jason felt something warm spill from the back of his mouth. He swallowed at first before pulling away, finding himself lip locking with Nico after.

"Greedy bastard..." but he loved the affection, the small noises, the trembling under his touch. Jason loved it all.

It was completely dark out when the blonde glanced at the window above their bed's board. He was pulled from the sight when two calloused hands held his cheek. Nico, breathless and red, mouthed something probably in Italian. As much as Jason loved hearing him talk in Italian, he couldn't understand a word Nico said sometimes.

"What is it?" Pulling himself close enough to whisper into Jason's ear, Nico whispered.

"I want you.." His breath was hot against Jason's ear it made the ex praetor shudder. Damn.

Jason kicked his pants off and got Nico to kneel in all fours. He wasn't going to last long either. He wanted to be in Nico as soon as he was able. But having such a big dick had its disadvantages sometimes. He just couldn't stick it in all of a sudden, it would hurt. That's why he had to prepare Nico. Sure they've done it twice before but each time, Nico would complain how much it hurt after. Jason reached for the lube bottle on their bed side drawer, coating just enough on his fingers. Slipping two fingers in, Jason let out a breath he didn't thought he was holding.

"Always so gentle." Nico smiled. He liked that about Jason. He was always so caring and gentle it was also so hard to get mad at him. "You can add another if you want. It doesn't hurt that much.."

"Are you sure? The last time hurt didn't it?"

"If it's you, I can endure it Jason. So go on." For a minute, Jason had to calm himself from blushing. Nico was rarely sweet but nowadays, he was just being too honest it made his heart swell from happiness.

"Alright.."

And so he added a third finger in. Nico grunted in discomfort. He swore he'd never get used to it.. Unless they did often. This brought a blush upon the Son of Hades' cheeks. If his father could read his mind by now, Hades wouldn't stop teasing him about it. Slowly, Jason moved his fingers inside. Then after a few minutes, added a fourth one. This made Nico's body jolt but he kept his hands on the bed sheets, clenched tightly. This was what he got for having such a big boyfriend and a small body. It even outs after time. They just really have to do it often his mind would remind him. Thrusting his fingers in, Jason kept sure to match it with Nico's breathing. Even if the other demigod liked it rough, it was never bad to be careful. Once he could twist his fingers inside, Jason pulled his fingers out and made Nico face him. They both stared at each other for a moment, eyes locking. But then the silence broke when Nico spoke.

"I love you Jason."

It made Jason's heart swell. Nico was indeed the perfect boyfriend, the sweetest as well and Jason couldn't ask for more.

"I love you too.. Amica mea." To which Nico smiled. Jason rarely talked in Latin. It was a dead language after all.

Reaching up in the bed side drawer, Nico took a condom out and held it in front of Jason.

"Don't forget. Safe sex okay?"

And then they were back to giggling. Jason took the small packet and ripped it open, rolling it along his length before he leaned in to kiss Nico, capturing the moan that came from his orifice being entered. Automatically, Nico wrapped his arms around Jason's neck. Another muffled moan as Jason thrusted again. Nico tugged on his hair as if saying that hurt but Jason could only grin. Breaking away from the kiss, Jason planted a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead then smiled.

"No mercy." He said then began to thrust into Nico, who pulled himself to Jason's lap before a series of wanton moans escaped his lips.

"Hah.. Caz-zo! Rale-nnn-ta! S-sta andando troppo in profondità.. Ahh!" That got him throwing his head back in pleasure. It wasn't that hard to reach Nico's prostate with that size. Jason didn't have to work hard to make his lover scream. It just happens naturally. "Ja-jason! Mmh!" And then Jason hit that nerve again. It made Nico shiver in delight.

"I like the noises you make by the way." The blonde panted, completely pleased with himself.

"Shut..! Ah! U-up.." Nico's face was flushed. Both of them had kinks. Jason with the Italian talking and the noises while he liked it rough.

"Hm.. Since you can still talk back I think.. You need some more loving." And so Jason paced up. Nico looked like he was bouncing off Jason's lap. He tried to shut his mouth from moaning but he couldn't. Try as he might, he just needed the noises out. Too much pleasure. He couldn't think anymore. Nico started babbling in Italian in which Jason considered as a mission accomplish.

"I'm gonna come J-jason.. S-s-slow do- Hnn!" Before he could even finish his sentence, Nico came into their stomachs, head thrown back while his nails dug into Jason's skin.

"Beautiful." Then Jason followed after. Nico could feel Jason releasing inside of him. That got him back to his senses then he looked at Jason. Both of them were flushed, panting and sweaty. But it was a good sight. It made Nico smile. Resting his head on Jason's shoulder, he whispered;

"Ti amo..." Jason just hugged him, kissing the side of his forehead as he laid his lover down.

"I love you too.."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

  
"Did you hear that?" Percy and Leo looked at one another, both shaken up from the call they just heard. Apparently, after Jason had thrown their clothes down the floor, his phone received the call and so Percy and Leo listened intently to Jason and Nico making love.

"Holy Hera we just heard them-"

"I know.. Leo!"

"Percy!"

"YOU TWO!"

Both demigods turned to see who had just called them. Piper McLean was trudging down the camp hill to their location. As she got closer, both male felt fear build up from the pit of their stomachs. They had borrowed her phone without notice to call if Jason and Nico had reached home safely and if Jason liked his new ringtone. What they heard wasn't exactly what they were expecting.

"Uh. Hey Piper, here's your phone. I gotta go." Percy dropped her phone in her open hand and dashed off, leaving Leo at Piper's mercy.

"Why'd you take my phone anyways?"

"Stuff- which you probably shouldn't know about. Adios amiga." Then he dashed off. What in Hera's name was going on? Piper eyed her phone suspicious before putting it inside her pocket to run after the two. Whatever it was, she will never know.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

  
Author's note: I don't know how t construct italian sentences so I used google. correct me if I'm wrong.

 


End file.
